Phantom of the Opera (Kirby Style)
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: I have the cast and crew up. I brought this as a challenge for myself. I have nothing to do this summer so I hope to finish this over then. The more reviews I get the more closer I get to finish it. I have read a lot of comments for something like this. I hope you all enjoy it!
1. Cast and Crew

**I Own Nothing**

**I will be going by the movie not the play.**

**Cast and Crew**

**Meta Knight: Erik or The Phantom of the Opera**

**Fumu: Christine**

**Memu: Madam Giry**

**Sirica: Med Giry**

**Galacta Knight (Girl): La Carlotta**

**Kirby: Raoul**

**Sword Knight: Armand Moncharmin**

**Blade Knight: Firmin Richard**

**Parm: Monsieur Lefèvre**

**Bun: Joseph Buquet**

**Escargoon: Monsieur Reyer**

**Galacta Knight (Boy): Ubaldo Piangi**

**Review quick for Chapter 1, not I will nto be showing the begnning. I'll go right into the story. I am going by the 2004 movie. I want you all to go to my profile and vote on who Fumu should be with!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 1**

**Christine**

A high pichted sound filled the Opera house. Female Galacta Knight was singing way off key that even the maids were covering there ears. Though by now everyone was used to her singing.

Outside the house came a man named Kirby. Who was here to see the new keepers of the place. He parked his carriage outside the place and saw out of the corner of his eyes Sword and Blade, the new keepers.

He got off the carriage and hurried over to them.

Inside everyone joined in after her lines and at least made up for the horrible singing. But that is until the man known as Male Galacta Knight started up. Even the actors made smug faces at there voices.

Until Escargoon got there attention.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen!" he said as the voice of Parm entered the place. As he told Sword and Blade about the place. Everyone made way for them.

"Parm, I am rehearsing !" said Male Galacta Knight to the man in a black suite. He held up his hands to calm him donw.

"Galacta, please. Madam Memu, ladies and gentlemen if I could have your attention please." he cleared his throat.

"As you all know there have been rumors of my retirement. I can now tell you that they are all true." everyone mutter in shock, as the attention drew back to Parm. Lady Galacta Knight made a 'ah-ha' sound pointing to sir Galacta Knight.

"And it is my pleasure to introduce you to the gentlemen who now own the Opera house." he said turning to the two behind him.

"Sword Knight and Blade Knight." he said pointing to them as he said there names. They waved to the crowed of actors and maids. As they clapped to welcome the new owners.

"I am sure you ahve read of their, recent, acent in the junk department." he said, as Sword correct.

"Scrap metal, actually." he said, the clapping quieting down a little. Over a place with Sirica and Fumu, Sirica leaned over to Fumu and whispered.

"They must be rich!" Fumu just smiled at her friend amusment. Her attention on the new men.

"And we are deeply honered to introduce our new trot." siad Blade knight as Sword Knight said.

"de fekoc shany. ((thinks that is how you spell it))." he said then turned to a man approching. Kirby.

Fumu's eyes lit up at the site of her old friend.

"It's Kirby." she said to Sirica, who turned to hear what she said.

"Before my father died, at the house by the sea. I guess you could say we were childhood sweet hearts." Sirca smiled at her friend.

"He called my Little Lottie." she told her, Sirca looked a the man again.

"Fumu he is so handsome." she said in awe. Kirby spock up after shaking hands with Blade Knight.

"My parents wanted ot support all the arts, especially the world renowed Opera Popular." Female Galacta Knight made her way to him. Holding out her hand as Sword Knight introduced them. She bowed deeply, flirtting it seems.

"An honer miss, and I believe I am keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies " and with that Kirby left the stage.

"He love me." said Female Galacta Knight as her maids pampered her, and Escargoon yelled something. Kirby passed by Fumu and she look down, he didn't even glance at her.

She looked at Sirica, "I don't think he woudl reconise me." she said saddly. Sirica put a loving hand on her shoulder.

"he didn't see you." she said trying to reasure her friend. Memu told the new onwers to keep out of the way. As Sirica and Fumu with other dancers ran out on stage to dnace.

"We take pride in our dancing." seh told them as the women danced gracfully on the stage. The fake chains rattled as the moved.

"I can see that, but why?" said Blade Knight, as they danced on. the Sword pointed out one of them.

"Especially that little blonde one." he said, Memu smiled at this.

"My daughter Sirica." she said as the circled the dancers. Blade pointed out another.

"And that beauty right there. No relation I trust." he said pointing to Fumu who dance int he center of it.

"Fumu, promising talent." she told them "Very promising.".

"Fumu, you say?" asked Blade, "No relation to the famous swedish violinest, right?" he aske dher. Memu smiled at this.

"His only child, orphaned at seven. When she came to life and train here at twelve." Memu told them. They smiled as the dancers went on.

"An orphan you say?" asked Blade again, Memu nodded to him.

"I think of her as a daughter or so." she told them, he nodded ot this.

"Gentlemen, if you would kindly stand toward the side." she asked them. Sword holding a fake chain given to him by a dancer. He gave Blade a look and wrapped in around his neck like a scarf. Sword rolled his eyes.

The singing went on, as a rip was heard. Female Galacta Knight said something over the singing. But it still went on.

A wooden elephan came out as she started singing off key again. trying to sing over the crowd. Failing each note. As it ended she looked angry.

"All I wnat is dancing!" She yelped, as the men climbed out of the elephant. She was raged now. Some even giggled at her fit. HSe walke dover to Sword and Blade.

"Ah, ello ello." she said to them, then went evil.

"I hope you are excited by dancing girls and your new managers." she said harshly.

"Becuase I will not be singing!" then turned around. She yelled something to the maids which made her sound three.

Sword looked at Parm, "What do we do?" he asked Parm sighed.

"Grovel." he said, as they hurried to her. She was yelling were sayign something at Fumu made out as "Godess of Music". Yeah right. Then somthing about act three and Escargoon shook his head.

"Yes, yes, yes. But I don't have my costum for that. Because somebody will not finsh it!" she yelled, some even winced as her out break.

"And I hate my hat." she said to them, Blade objected.

"But I want this as a personal favor." she cluched her head, as if it was hurting. She whimpered lightly. All went quiet.

"Unless ofcourse Escargoon objects." he said, Escargoon looked to be in alot of stress. And shook his head.

Galacta sighed, "if my mangers comander." she said. They sighed in relife.

"Escargoon?" she said, to see if he was ready.

"I if my dear Galacta accepts?" he asked her.

"I do." she said moving to the center stage to performe the song. Everyone was ready, the maids down below even put cotten in their ears.

"Parm why are you retiring?" asked Sword to him.

"My health." everyone understands why. With Galacta you get a lot of bad thing happen to you. Head hurting the most.

"From the beginning." said Escargoon as everyone went silent.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye._

As she hit the high note, Sword winced at her voice. even Parm was upset, though no one told her she was horrible.

Up top and figure moved around, as if looking for something.

_Remember me once in a while -_

_please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once again, you long_

_to take your heart back and-_

Just as she siad that, the sound of somethign falling. It cmae from above her. And a background fell on top of her. Galacta screamed in fury and fear. So did everyone.

The perosn nodded to himself then left. Everone went to check on Galacta Kngiht. Who was throwing a fit.

Sirica looked at Fumu. "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera." they looked at her. everyone was helping up Galacta Knight. Who was still upset.

"Hey Bun! What is goign on up there?" he asked the boy who looked down.

"It wasn't me Parm." he yelled back pulling up the background.

"I wasn't anywhere near here at the time. It wasn't at my post." he said then gave a smile.

"There is no one there, well unless it was a ghost." he giggled, as Memu saw a note float down to her. From the phantom.

"Galacta, these things do happne." Sword chuckled, she turned to him fire in her eyes.

"For the past three years these thing do happen. And did you stop them, no!And you two are just a bad as him." she said snapping her fingers in there faces then turned around. Yelling something as she left the stage. Male Galacta Knight following behind her.

"Goodluck, if you need me i'll be in Australia" said Parm as he left as well. Leaving them too stressed. They asked if she might be coming back, no one could say.

"You think so?" asked Memu handing them the letter.

"I have a message sir, from the opera ghost." they looked confused.

"Oh Nova! Your all mad." said Blade to her as she handed him the letter.

"He welcomes you to his opera house." Sword looked shcoked.

"_His _Opera house?" he said, looking her like she was playing a joke.

"Comands that you leave box five empty for his use. And reminds you his salary is due." now that tipped them over.

"His salary?" asked Blade taking the note. Who was this phantom? Memu shruggered.

"Parm used to give him 20,000 frags a month." they looked confused, echoed her words.

"You can have more?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. he yelled something back to her and ripped up the note.

"We won't be having a show now since Laby Galacta left us!" he said throwing the paper up. Sinice there was not understudy, they would have to cancle.

"We shall have to refund a full house Sword!" he said, until Memu said something.

"Fumu could sing it sir." she said, Fumu turned around slowly.

"Balla girl, very silly." said Sword, rolling his eyes.

"She had been taking lessons from a great teacher." said Memu thst caught their attention.

"Who?" asked Sword to her.

"I don't know his name sir." Fumu replied, they shrugged.

"Let her sing for you sir, she has been well taught" they shrugged again, what have they got to lose?

"Alright, come on. Don't be shy." Fumu walked up to him, her heart raced as she did. Escargoon gave the tap he was about to start.

"From the beginning of the area please miss." he siad, the music started.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while -_

_please promise me you'll try._

Everyone was awe struck by her voice. It was perfect beyond words, she smiled at Memu who motion for her ot step forward.

_When you find that, once again, you long_

_to take your heart back and be free -_

_if you ever find a moment,_

_spare a thought for me_

Opera House Open Night.

Fumu sang on the stage dressed in a white dress and flowers in her hair. Everyone seemed to be enjoying her singing. Even the actors were!

_We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . ._

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

_Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . ._

Down under the house, a perosn looked up. It was her voice he heard, he had triumped!

Everyone clapped above and cheered as Kirby gave a thoughtful look. Then his eyes widen.

_Can it be? Can it be Fumu?_

_"Bravo!" _ He called out to her clapping also then leaving box five. Btu could not see Memu hiding behind the curtins. He made his way down the stairs to wait for her after the show.

_Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were...  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her..._

Fumu's vocie picked bakc up for the end.

_Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think (aahhs)of me!_

As she ended, the crowed shouted out so many cheers and claps. Fumu couldn't ahve been more happy at that time.

Little did she know or anyone. That a certain person was telling about her sucess to Lady Galacta. Who fainted in Sir Galacta's arms.

But still her happiness was also shared by the Phantom. Who was now making his way up to her dressing room.

**There you go, dang that took a while! I hope I did good for a chapter one. Vote now to see hwo gets Fumu the Phantom or Kirby? LATER!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 2**

**Angel Of Music**

The after party was the best thing, everyone was in a good moo. Even Sword and Blade were dancing, but seemed a little drunk. Well not everyone, Sirica was moving through the crowd looking for Fumu.

While Fumu sat under the stage, she took a match to light a candle. In front of the light was a picture of a man, her father. She blew out the match and sat for a moment in.

_Brave, Brave, Bravisses_

Sang a deep voice above her, she smiled as she looked up to the ceiling. On the stairs above her Sirica was looking for her.

_Fumu? Fumu?_

Fumu looked around at the sound of her name from the deep voice.

_Fumu..._

The sound of footsteps behind her made her turn around. Sirica smiled and used the same tune that she sang that night.

_Where in the world have you been hiding._

_Really you were perfect._

_I only wish I knew your secret._

_Who is your great tutor?_

Fumu smiled and looked into her eyes, "Sirica, when your mother brought me here. I would come down here to light a candle for my father. A voice, from above me, and in my dreams, he was always there.".

Fumu sighed and looked down, "You see when my father died, he told me I would be protected by an angel. An Angel of Music.". Sirica gave her a confused look, thinking she must be a bit sick.

"Fumu? Do you believe, that it is the spirit of your father coaching you?" Sirica gripped her hand, she was deathly cold.

"Who else Sirica? Who else?" Fumu looked up and let out a content sigh.

_Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dreamed he'd appear._

_Now as I sing I can sense him,and I know he's here._

_Here in this room he calls me softly. Somewhere inside hiding._

_Some how I know he's with me. He's the unseen genius._

Sirica put a hand in hers, she looked pale.

_Fumu you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true._

_Fumu your talking in riddles, and it's not like you._

Fumu kept looking behind her, as if she was waiting for someone. They walked up to the stage.

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian. Grant me your glory._

_(Who is this angel, this) Angel of Music, hide no longer. _

_Secret and strange angel. He's with me every night._

_(Your hands are cold, your face Fumu it's white.) It frightens me, (don't be frighten.)_

Above Bun shrugged , he watched them leave then leaned against the rail. Thinking of something.

The party was getting rather wild, everyone wanting to get a shot of Fumu. Memu kept shouting at them, as if trying to use a stick to poke them away. Voices outside where really loud, eve more when you open the door.

Fumu looked around the pink dressing room, Memu gave one last firm 'No' and closed the door on prying hand.

She sighed, making Fumu turn around to her. SHe gripped a dark blue rose with a black ribbon tied around it.

"You did well Fumu, he is pleased with you." she said handing her the rose, turning around. the door closed with a small click, and Fumu rubbed he ribbon's fabric on her fingers.

SHe looked thoughtfully at the rose. Outside Sword and Blade smiled at Kirby, as he walked up to Fumu's dressing room.

"Ah Kirby, what a rare talent we found in Miss Fumu." Said Blade, he was holding a rose basket and so was Sword.

"Perhaps we could introduce you two" Sword was cute off by Kirby's next statement.

"Thank you gentlemen, but this is one talk I shall have to do alone." he said, then looked at the roses.

"Thank you." he said, opening the door and walking in. Blade looked at Sword, and sighed.

"I would appear they met before." he told his friend, who nodded in agreement.

Kirby looked at Fumu and smiled.

"Little Lottie, let her mind wander." he said, Fumu smiled and turned away from the rose. She grinned at her old childhood friend.

"Little Lottie thought, am I fonder of dolls, or of dolphins, or of goblins, or of shoes?" Fumu giggled at him.

"Kirby." she said, in her wide smile.

"Or of riddles or frocks?" he chuckled lightly, setting the roses on the table.

'Thoughs picnic in the attic?" Fumu asked him, he smiled.

"Are of chocolates." he finished, and went to sit down beside her. Fumu smiled.

"And father playing the violin." she said, he took a set and chuckled.

"As we read to each other, dark stories of the north." he said, looking into her light green, happy eyes.

"No,' what are the best?' he said, is when I'm asleep in my bed." she said to Kirby's smiling face.

_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head._

_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head._

Kirby gave her a hung, "Oh, you sounded like an angel tonight." he told her. Fumu sighed, and looked deep into his blue eyes.

"Father said, when I'm in heaven child, I will send to you the Angel of Music." Kirby listen a little confused.

"Well Kirby, Father is dead, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." Kirby blinked a few times.

"Oh, no doubt about it." he said, then broke into a wide grin.

"And tonight, we go to sober." he said, Fumu shook her head.

"No Kirby, the angel is very strict." she said, he grinned and looked back at her with a laugh.

"Well, I shan't keep you up late. You must chang, I'll have my carriage her in two minuets Little Lottie." He said opening the door.

"Kirby, Wait!" Fumu yelled, but it fell to death ears as the door clicked shut. Just outside a white-gloved hand locked the door to Fumu's dressing room. Memu watched with worry, and turned around..

Fumu wa quiet for a moment, then went to get him. The candles all went out, and the theater became a dark place. She ran to the door, but was stopped by a voice.

_Insolent boy! This slave of fashion!_

_Basking in your glory!_

_ignorant Fool!This Brave young suitor!_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

Fumu turned around and looked around for the unknown spanish voice. She spoke up in the song, her soft voice echoing out to him.

_Angel I hear you, speak, I listen._

_Stay by my side, guide me._

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me._

_Enter at last master._

She heard a chuckle from around her, as his voice echoed again.

_Flattering child, you shall know me._

_See why in shadow I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror._

_I am there inside!_

The face of a man in a mask showed, he was in a dark blue cape pinned with a red jewel. The cape drapped around him, you could barely make out the hidden sword and armor he had on.

His blue hair covered over one eye, and the other shone yellow. Fumu smiled at her Angel of Music.

_Angel of Music, Guide and Guardian._

_Grant me your glory!_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer!_

_Come to me strange angel!_

It was quiet for a moment, as his deep voice echoed in a dark way.

_I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music._

Just outside, Kirby here a familiar voice. Coming from Fumu's room. He went to open the door. It wouldn't open.

"Who's that voice?" he asked, yanking the door handle. "Who is that in there?"

"Fumu! Fumu!" he yelled frantically, trying to over match the voice inside.

But, it fell to her deaf ears, her eyes locked onto the person in the mirror. Her Angel of Music.

_I am your Angel of Music. Come to me Angel of Music._

He held out his hand, and she took it slowly. Pulling her into the mirror, and soon the voice of Kirby drowned away.

**Cliffhanger, HAHAHA! B)**


End file.
